repaying favours
by gothic hearts
Summary: Raikou and Suicune have been enemies for a long time; fighting each other constantly, but when Raikou saves Suicune from team rocket, she decides she has to repay the favour and their relationship gradually changes from hate to love.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this story.**

**A/N: This story is not mine; it was a request from TheDivines, so any credit should be going to them. They asked me to write a Suicune/Raikou romance and I said I would, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it going and I hope they enjoy reading it.**

**Read and Review it please.**

_Raikou's POV:_

I walked around the lake for the third time, wondering why Suicune wasn't here yet. She better not have bailed again. Sometimes, I think she's just a coward and don't know why I bother accepting her challenges; she never shows up. I growled to myself and moved to leave.

"Wait!"

I turned back to see Suicune running over the water towards me.

"You're late!" I snapped and she glared at me,

"I have my reasons! I just showed up to tell you that I have to rain check again." She panted. I rolled my eyes,

"typical. You never change. You know what; pick your stupid fights with someone else next time. I've had enough. Have fun by yourself." I muttered, leaving Suicune alone by the lake.

I returned to the top of the mountain where I had been sleeping these past couple of nights. I loved it up here because it was private and nobody bothered me. I sighed, wondering why I put up with her all the time. I hated her and now she'd somehow got into my thoughts. I shook my head to rid my mind of that blue-furred water beast.

I could barely even remember when this hate fuelled rivalry between the two of us had begun, but it didn't seem to be ready to stop anytime soon.

I stood up and walked to the opening of the cave I'd been sleeping in. I could see the entire lake from here and saw that Suicune was still there, standing hopelessly at the bank, looking around as if waiting for anyone to show up and give her company. Well, it certainly wasn't going to be me.

Ten minutes hadn't even gone by and I found myself face to face with Suicune once again, giving her the fight she desired. We always went all out with our powers and I always won, because my lightning moves are more powerful than her water. She did put up a good fight though and by the end of it we both stood a few metres apart, panting with exhaustion. Suicune's legs trembled slightly, as she was more injured than I was.

"Sometimes, I think you enjoy getting defeated time and time again." I commented.

"I don't. I've just vowed to get stronger than you. I hate that cocky, 'I'm better than everyone' attitude and so does everyone else, so I promised myself I'd kick you down a couple notches." Suicune hissed and used recover on herself before nodding slightly and walking away.

I scoffed and waited until she was out of sight, then went back to my den.

I only had peace for a few days, until Mew appeared at the edge of my cave,

"Raikou!" He cried and I growled,

"what?"

"we've all been summoned to hall of origins again. Arceus's orders." He reported then vanished. I sighed and stood up then shook myself. I hated going to hall of origins. Everybody was there and yet, I got stuck with Suicune. I really resented Arceus's decision to keep all the groups together during the meeting, meaning I was forced to stay with both Entei and Suicune.

Might as well get it over with.

I arrived at the hall of origins and looked around. It didn't take me long to realise this wasn't a meeting, but a party. That was both a relief and an annoyance; I didn't have to stay with Suicune, but her, Mew and Jirachi were generally up doing karaoke, which meant I had to listen to her anyway.

I walked over to Articuno and Rayquaza; some of the calmer legendries and sat with them until the screeching began.

I glanced over boredly to see Suicune, Mew and Jirachi stepping up to the stage, but strangely enough, this time Moltres was with them.

"What's going on?" I asked Articuno,

"it's Moltres's party so she insisted instead of a karaoke, they do an announcement for her, since she doesn't want to make it herself." Articuno replied. I was a little more interested now and looked over to see Mew and Jirachi reading over a sheet of paper. They were talking quietly to Suicune.

Eventually, Moltres stepped up to address the crowd,

"can I get your attention, everyone? I know this is a party and we'll get back to it in a moment, but first Suicune, Mew and Jirachi have an announcement they'd like to make." She said then moved back and Suicune walked forward, with the smaller legendries sitting on her shoulders.

She cleared her throat,

"ok, so this has probably been the very first serious point at any legendary party, ever, but it is important. Apparently, over the past couple of weeks, more and more humans are attempting to track down and attack legendary pokemon. I know it has attempted before, but it is beginning to get out of hand. Their pokemon are now trained enough to be able to inflict serious damage on us and that's not all…."

Suicune trailed off when the other legendries started yelling,

"this has been going on for years! Get an update, airhead!"

"try to actually check your information before getting up and embarrassing yourself like that!"

"that's stupid, Suicune! How did you actually think we all weren't aware of this?!"

I looked up at Suicune to see she look completely humiliated. I decided it was just as she deserved, but regretted that thought as soon as it entered my head. Before I could move or even speak, Mew and Jirachi were hovering in front of Suicune, looking as angry as I'd ever seen them. They used their combined psychic powers to make all the taunting legendries shut up.

"How can you do that to her?! Suicune was only trying to give you a warning! We have been down there, seeing if that information was correct and guess what! Everything Suicune said was true. Human's and their pokemon now really do have a serious chance of capturing one of us and you may think you know this already, but you don't! Because you have not bothered to check the humans progress for yourselves and besides, even if Suicune was mistaken what right does that give you to treat her like that?! She came up here to warn you about something that was happening and you made her feel awful! What does that make all of you?!"

I glanced around at the others after that speech and saw every one of them was taken aback by the sheer strength of will in the voices of Mew and Jirachi as that whole speech was spoken by both of them at the same time.

Suicune didn't speak after that and no-one saw her for the rest of the party.

After another half hour I was approached by Mew,

"hey, listen. For reasons I don't know, because I think you're a huge jerk, Suicune wants your company down by the lake you two always meet up to fight at. I don't know why, maybe she wants to fight to cheer herself up. She didn't say, but I seriously recommend you go and see her." He said and I didn't argue with him, not after what happened earlier.

I left the party and went down to the lake. I looked around, but saw no sign of Suicune. That was typical. I walked the whole length of the lake, then paused. I could hear something faintly in the distance. It was Suicune and she sounded like something was really wrong.

I raced towards the sound and stopped on top of a small cliff. I looked down to see Suicune backed against the rocky wall with several pokemon surrounding her and a few team rocket members ordering the pokemon to attack. Suicune took the attacks and it looked like they were causing her great pain, but she wasn't fighting back. I couldn't do nothing and let her get captured, no matter how much I hate her. Mew and Jirachi would kill me, never mind what Arceus would do if he found out. I used thunderbolt on the attacking pokemon and they withdrew to see where the attack came from. I then leapt down between Suicune and them.

"What on earth? Why wouldn't you attack?" I snarled.

"Because they were right; I am an idiot." I heard her mutter softly. I attacked the pokemon again, then glanced at Suicune; normally I would've given her an electric shock, but she looked really injured this time. I used thunder to finish off the weakened pokemon and team rocket were forced to retreat. I turned to Suicune,

"did you want to be captured?" I snapped,

"no." She responded,

"then you have to fight back! You can't have this defeatist attitude. I thought you were determined!" I snarled. She looked up at me and blinked, as if coming out of a daydream,

"you saved me." She said in shock.

"Of course I did. I want to keep my own life and don't really want Mew coming after me for the rest of it." I said, but Suicune was looking at me strangely, as if she hadn't heard a word. I took me a few seconds before I realised it was gratitude.

"Thank you." I stared at Suicune, wondering if I'd heard her correctly,

"you do remember we hate each other right?" I asked.

"I don't care anymore. It was a stupid feud anyway." She responded and used recover on herself,

"now I need to repay the favour." She decided. I sighed internally, knowing there was no stopping her when she made up her mind.


End file.
